An Annual Animagus Assembly
by ambudaff
Summary: [Arsip Lama] Cerita member HPI versi lama


_Disclaimer: FF ini dimaksudkan hanya untuk bercanda. Pihak-pihak yang merasa dirugikan harap mengirimkan pengaduannya pada Departemen Penyalahgunaan Fanfiction, Kementrian Sihir Republik Indonesia._

_FF ini didasarkan pada topik punyanya Liza Blake_

**An Annual Animagus Assembly**

by: ambudaff

_Sebuah pondok mungil di tengah hutan,_

_Dindingnya dari sulur-suluran,_

_Atapnya daun pandan,_

_Yang menyebarkan wewangian,_

_Kalau kau penasaran,_

_Masuklah, kau akan heran,_

_Pondok mungil itu punya banyak ruangan,_

_Semuanya luas nian,_

_Di halaman samping seorang witch berdiri,_

_Mengaduk ramuan dalam kuali,_

_Wajahnya berseri-seri,_

_Membayangkan yang akan terjadi nanti,_

_Peristiwa setahun sekali,_

_Yang sangat ingin kau hadiri,_

_Akan diselenggarakan di sini,_

_Ya, betul, di pondok ini,_

Annual Animagus Assembly, Pertemuan Animagus Tahunan, Daff tersenyum sendiri membayangkan hajatan besar yang akan diselenggarakan di tempatnya. Bayangkan, 129 (hingga saat ini ditulis, HPI MB mencatat member sejumlah itu) animagus dari seluruh Nusantara, bahkan dari Kouchi, Jepang dan Beijing, RRC akan mengadakan Pertemuan mereka di sini.

Bunyi keresek-keresek di pohon terdekat membuat Daff waspada. Seekor tupai berayun dari dahan ke dahan. Daff tersenyum.

"Ah, Anne," pikirnya. Tapi kemudian ia terdiam. Bukan, itu tupai biasa, bukan animagus. Seekor tupai lainnya muncul, berayun juga dari dahan ke dahan, tapi bila kau teliti, kau bisa melihat moncongnya membentuk garis nyengir.

"Nah, ini baru Anne," gumam Daff, dan benar saja. Dalam hitungan detik sosok tupai di pohon itu telah berubah menjadi seorang witch.

"_Punctual as usual_," Daff mengomentari, sementara Anne membetulkan topinya yang miring, " tadi kukira tupai terdahulu itu .."

"Hehe ..," Anne terkekeh, "senang juga tapinya, ditemani dari BSD,"

"Ha ?!" Daff melongo, " jadi kau bersama-sama dengan tupai itu dari BSD ?"

"He-eh," Anne mengangguk, "mana yang lain ?"

"Belum ada yang datang. Katanya panitia pendahulu mau datang lebih cepat beberapa jam, tapi nyatanya .." Daff tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya karena seekor 'canine', anjing yang mirip serigala, berbulu coklat muda menghampiri sambil nyengir,

"Guk .. sori keduluan sama yang di BSD," anjing itu berubah menjadi seorang witch juga. Oh ternyata Joan, a.k.a MSS. Mengherankan bahwa seekor anjing yang tampaknya tidak membawa apa-apa itu, saat kembali menjadi manusia nampak membawa sesuatu seperti karung yang penuh.

"Ini titipan Sevvie," katanya sambil menyerahkan karung itu pada Daff. Bersama Anne, Daff membukanya, dan isinya ternyata adalah bahan-bahan ramuan langka.

"Baik benar Sevvie, Jo," ujar Anne.

"Iya, tapi dia baiknya cuma sama penggemar-penggemarnya," Daff menoleh, yang berbicara ternyata adalah seekor serigala salju yang sedang malih rupa menjadi Tya a.k.a Ireth, yang datang bersama seekor pinguin, yang juga malih rupa sejenak menjadi seekor laba-laba sebelum akhirnya menjadi seorang wizard, Aldi ..

"Tya, ngapain sirik, .." kekeh Joan sambil menyalami mereka berdua, "gimana rasanya jadi hewan kutub di tengah hutan tropis ?"

"Buset, gerah banget," Aldi menyeka keringat yang membanjir, "Daff punya apa di kulkas ?"

"Lihat saja sendiri," Daff melambaikan tangan ke arah pondoknya, "tapi coklatnya jangan dihabiskan ya, sisakan untuk Parky,"

Melihat seringai di wajah Aldi, nampaknya justru itulah yang akan dilakukannya.

Mereka yang berbincang-bincang di halaman kemudian diramaikan lagi dengan hadirnya seekor naga hijau keperakan yang datang bersamaan dengan seekor kelinci putih mulus menggemaskan. Sejurus kemudian pasangan aneh itu berubah menjadi GeniusDarkWitch bersama Jane Fomaloriest (ga salah ketik ya ?).

"Daff, kau yakin hutan ini aman ?" tanya Aisa alias GDW.

"Jelas, sudah diberi Jampi Memori terkuat yang pernah aku pakai," sahut Daff, "buktinya tak ada Muggle yang berteriak melihatmu,"

GDW nyengir. Hehe .. mana ada naga datang bersama kelinci, kalau bukan animagi pasti kelinci itu sudah dimak .. oops .. keramaian bertambah dengan datangnya dua ekor anjing dan dua ekor kucing yang ribut saling menggeram dan mengeong.

"Ngapain sih kalian ?" Jane menukas. Segera saja rombongan terakhir itu berubah, anjing-anjingnya menjadi Liza Blake dan Daniela Halliwell, kucing-kucingnya menjadi oranganeh dan slyzonehermione.

"Ini, masa' Liza maksa mau datang ke sini dalam bentuk Gollum. Itu kan OOT ?" Daniela mengadu.

Liza nyengir, "habis aku kan suka juga Gollum,"

"Tapi itu kan bukan animagi," oranganeh menyela.

"Sudah, sudah," Daff menengahi, "sekarang kita lihat dulu daftar peserta An Annual Animagus Assembly tahun ini," Daff menuju rak di dekat pintu untuk mengambil gulungan perkamen yang berisi catatan daftar nama peserta berikut bentuk animagi-nya. Namun sejenak ia tercengang, "Lho, benda ini kan tadinya nggak ada di sini ? Siapa yang bawa-bawa golok ke sini ?"

Saat Joan hendak meraba golok itu untuk menyelidikinya, ia terkejut karena golok itu malih rupa menjadi .. Prof S Slytherin ..

"Prof .. ngapain jadi golok ? Itu kan Transfigurasi, bukan animagi .."

"Hehe .." Prof pamer cengiran lagi (banyak banget yang nyengir di sini ya ? Bagus, artinya pada rajin sikat gigi ..)

"Kita siap-siap saja sekarang," Daff lalu menyihir sejumlah meja panjang di udara.

"Biar kami bantu," kata GDW dan Daniela bersamaan, mereka lalu mengeluarkan tongkat dan menyihir meja-meja itu, menggerak-gerakkan di udara, dan sambil cekikikan membentur-benturkannya di udara (Hei ! Itu kan adegannya Bill dan Charlie !!)

Sejurus kemudian mereka melihat tatapan Prof yang galak, dan dengan tersipu akhirnya menurunkan meja-meja itu membentuk setengah lingkaran di halaman. Jane menyihir taplak putih anti-noda (bukan promosi deterjen !) yang cantik, Liza menyihir gelas-gelas, oranganeh menyihir piring-piring. Keadaan kemudian berubah jadi kacau ketika Prof menyihir golok-golok, sekop, dan garpu kebun. Semua berlarian mencari perlindungan.

"Aduh, sori, sori ..," Prof bergegas mengayunkan tongkatnya lagi, dan benda-benda berbahaya tadi berubah menjadi pisau makan, sendok, dan garpu. Slyzonehermione juga tak mau kalah dan menciptakan nampan-nampan perak berjajar dengan rapi menunggu diisi.

"Aku isi duluan," GDW mengayunkan tongkatnya lagi dan berlompatanlah kentang-kentang ke nampan-nampan perak itu. Ada yang berubah menjadi perkedel, French fries, mashed potatoes, pastel tutup, dan beberapa ada yang terus berlompatan tak terkendali bagai misil Amerika yang ditujukan pada Irak .. ops .. OOT lagi ..

"Aisa .. gimana nih, kentang-kentangmu menyerangku .." teriak Aldi a.k.a Spidey sambil berlari ke arah dinding, dan .. hup .. dia beranimagi menjadi laba-laba, dengan tangkas mengeluarkan serat putih keperakan, berayun ke atas menghindari berondongan kentang-kentang nakal itu.

GDW hanya nyengir tanpa berusaha memperbaiki keadaan (jail banget sich .. hehe).

"Giliranku," sahut Prof, dan menyihir seekor kambing guling ke atas sebuah nampan perak yang besar. Baunya sungguh membuat titik air liur.

"Aduh, aku jadi laper nih," Jane memegang-megang perutnya, "kemana sih yang lain, kita makan saja duluan yuk ?"

"Boleh saja sih," Daff berkata sambil menunjukkan tongkatnya pada nampan-nampan itu, "Sustainablius .. Nah sekarang makanan itu tidak akan habis-habisnya, selama acara belum selesai," (seperti sandwich yang disihir McGonagall buat Harry dan Ron di kantor Snape..)

Belum lagi mereka bergerak untuk mulai menyentuh makanan itu, terdengar suara kecipak air yang semakin lama semakin keras. Daff merasa heran, dan mengubah diri menjadi ayam jago, terbang ke atap pondok untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Ternyata dari danau belakang rumah muncul seorang (atau seekor ?) mermaid, dan seekor naga air yang lebih terlihat cute daripada menyeramkan.

"Parky dan Alf !!" seru Daff kegirangan, tak terasa ia berkukuruyuk keras sekali hingga nyaris terjengkang dari atap pondok. Cepat-cepat ia melompat turun, dan berubah kembali menjadi witch.

Benar saja kedua makhluk air itu kemudian mengubah diri menjadi dua orang wizard, masih meneteskan air.

"Ah, jadi hidangan sudah mulai disiapkan," seru Parky antusias, sambil mengeluarkan tongkatnya yang terselip di pinggangnya, "aku ikut menyumbang ya ?"

"Pasti .." Joan belum lagi selesai menebak ketika beberapa nampan terisi dengan spaghetti jamur spesialisasi Parker .. Jamur yang merah berbintik-bintik putih itu lho ..

"Jangan khawatir," Daff menenangkan yang lain, "aku sudah siapkan anti-dote nya kok, diimpor langsung dari Hutan Hitam," tangannya menggerakkan tongkat, dan terciptalah setumpuk coklat berlabel hutan hitam dengan gambar Penyihir Besar Merlin bergerak-gerak tercetak di atasnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja di langit yang berawan muncul seekor makhluk aneh Makhluk itu berwarna kuning pucat, sayapnya mirip sayap kelelawar dengan empat tanduk melingkar di pangkal sayap itu yang menyerupai jari tangan manusia. Di salah satu jari-jari itu bergelantungan cincin-cincin besar seperti perhiasan. Bentuk kepalanya tidak berparuh tapi bermoncong panjang disertai beberapa tanduk kecil.

"Valefor !!" teriak Tya.

"Siapa ?" oranganeh belum ngeh.

"Joshua Waterbee, tentu saja," Parky menjawabkan untuknya.

Unggas aneh yang disebut Valefor itu menggeram marah, dan berubah menjadi seorang wizard, "Waterby, Parky, bukan Water-bee," sahutnya memberengut.

"Iyalah, sesama wizard, salah sedikit kan nggak papa,"

"Aku bukan penyihir," Joshua keras kepala.

"Josh, pondok ini sudah dilindungi dengan shield anti-Muggle. Kalau kau berhasil masuk ke sini, berarti kau penyihir, sadar tak-sadar," Daff menjelaskan.

"Ha ? Aku penyihir ?" Josh masih belum percaya.

"Tentu saja, sini kau kuajarkan beberapa mantra sederhana," Parker menepuk bahu Josh dan membawanya agak menepi untuk memulai kursus-kilatnya.

"Hei .. kalian sudah punya pencuci mulutnya belum .." teriakan itu terdengar dari belakang pondok.

"Siapa ya ?" Joan bertanya-tanya, dan .. muncullah tiga ekor serigala berbulu coklat muda, moncongnya masing-masing membawa sekeranjang buah merah berbintik kehitaman.

"Rouge Strawberry .. eh, sori, maksudku Strawberry-nya Rouge ..eh .." Jane menjadi salah tingkah.

Ketiga serigala tadi berubah menjadi Rouge Hamzah, Nadia a.k.a Nad-Chai-Za, dan Wita Lupin. Mereka tersenyum-senyum saja melihat Jane yang ketahuan bener pengen strawberry.

Daff dan Anne menata semua makanan yang disumbangkan, sambil menghitung-hitung peserta yang sudah muncul.

"Kukira masih banyak yang akan datang, tetapi mereka mungkin ada sedikit gangguan di jalan," Anne mengingatkan, "kita mulai saja acaranya sekarang,"

"Iya," Daff mengangguk, "tapi admin kita EG belum datang, dia yang mestinya membuka acara dan memberikan kata sambutan kan ?"

Semua mengangguk.

Bersamaan dengan itu terdengar deru angin kencang dan ..

Mereka semua memandang ke udara. Segumpal asap kehijauan membubung ke angkasa.

"Tanda kegelapan !" teriak Jane panik. Semua ikut-ikutan panik, berlarian mencari perlindungan. Selang sedetik Daniela tertawa terbahak-bahak memandangi simbol yang dibentuk oleh asap kehijauan itu.

"Ya, ampun, kalian ini .. Tanda kegelapan itu kan tengkorak berlidah ular .. Apa itu terlihat seperti tengkorak ?" tangan Daniela yang satu memegang perutnya yang terguncang-guncang karena tertawa, tangan yang satunya lagi menunjuk ke udara.

Di udara tergambar .. seekor kambing hijau dengan tanda diagonal merah dalam sebuah lingkaran bersisi merah pula ..

"Strega !!" serempak semua berteriak ..

"Dodol, kirain apa," Prof mencak-mencak menghunus goloknya, menunjuk lambang seperti ini:

_Strega, lambang FAPS-nya kok enggak keliatan ? Yang ada cuma tulisan 'image not found' padahal tadinya itu kambing hijau mau diculik ke sini .._

"Nyahaha .." StregaAradia muncul dari balik asap kehijauan itu, sambil mengeluarkan bungkusan, "sori aku membuat kalian panik. O, ya, btw, aku menyumbang nih .."

"Hei !!" Liza spontan berteriak, "itu kan masakanku ..! Rupanya kamu yang .." Liza tak bisa berbicara lagi melihat cumi panggangnya dituangkan ke atas sebuah nampan perak. Bau harum memenuhi seluruh kebun.

"Yah, saudara-saudara, ini memang bawaanku, tapi ini hasil masakan Liza," Strega mengakui. Pertengkaran tidak sempat terjadi, karena dari jauh terlihat seperti kepulan asap, ditingkahi suara derap.

"Kuda !! Kuda banyak sekali ..!!" Joan berteriak antusias.

Ketika rombongan itu mendekat nyatalah bahwa mereka itu kuda dalam berbagai variasi. Ada kuda berkulit putih bertanduk, jelas itu sephireixion88. Ada dua unicorn sedang mengobrol, dan sambil terus saja mengobrol mereka berubah menjadi SweetHermione dan Cornelia Halliwell.

"Cornelia !!" PiperTya aka Ireth terpekik , "Sis, kenapa telat ?" katanya menyambut. Daniela dan Parky turut merubung, dan segera saja keempat saudara ini sibuk membahas Book of Shadow ..

Masih ada yang lain dalam rombongan itu, seekor pegasus turun menjejak tanah, rupanya tadi dia melayang tidak begitu tinggi agar tetap bisa berada dalam rombongan. Ia berubah menjadi moaningmarisha dan segera bergabung dengan yang lain. Di belakang mereka beberapa makhluk kecil-kecil, imut dan menggemaskan, seekor kancil yang berubah menjadi Vichel, Angelica dalam wujud anjing pudel, Miss Norris, tentu saja seekor kucing, dan .. sebuah topi sutra.

Ha ..? Yang lain melongo. Dalam hitungan detik topi itu berubah menjadi kelinci gemuk mulus, menjadi topi lagi, lalu menjadi kelinci lagi. Akhirnya ia berubah juga menjadi penyihir .. mollyweasley ..

"Ja-jadi kamu yang di toko Magical Menagerie ?" tanya Sweet (baca HP&POA pas adegan Hermione mau beli Crookshanks)

mollyweasley mengangguk sambil nyengir, "Wah sudah banyak yang datang nih. Kami terlambat tidak ya ?"

"Belum kok," sapa Daff, "admin-nya belum datang juga. Kita makan saja dulu yuk," ajak Daff pada semuanya.

"Tapi karena yang datang sudah banyak, mungkin kita bisa bincang-bincang dulu sedikit," usul Anne.

"Iya .. gimana nih, mods ?" paksa GDW.

Akhirnya para moderator maju ke depan, MSS, Daff, dan Spidey. Yang lain duduk di rumput membentuk setengah lingkaran, sambil terus makan. Supaya tidak mengganggu, mereka mengambil makanan dengan mengunakan mantra panggil. Maksudnya sih agar tidak berdiri dan mondar-mandir ke sana kemari. Tetapi apa daya, ini membuat keributan baru.

"Accio perkedel!"

"Lho, yang di-summon perkedel kok yang dateng kambing guling ?"

"Hei itu kambing guling punyaku. Ini cumi siapa ya ?"

"Aku-aku ..!! Eh, jangan dicomot dong .."

"Dikit kok, sesama penyihir ini .."

Spidey berdiri dan menunjuk mulutnya dengan "Sonorus" agar terdengar di keriuhan itu. "Begini, saudara-saudara. Ehm, langsung saja ya ? Menurut catatan Kementrian Sihir Republik Indonesia, sampai hari ini, belum ada animagus terdaftar,"

"Bagaimana dengan Prabu Siliwangi yang bisa malih rupa menjadi harimau ? Bukankah beliau animagus terdaftar ?" celetuk Entah-Siapa-Namanya dari belakang.

"Yee, beliau kan terdaftar dalam Registry Animagus Kerajaan Padjadjaran. Bukan Registry Animagus Republik Indonesia. Baca dong .." Rouge melambai-lambaikan buku sejarahnya.

Spidey mendeham lagi sebelum melanjutkan, "Padahal kita tahu sendiri, semua member HPI ini animagus. Jadi kita ini ilegal. Makanya, maksud dari pertemuan kita kali ini adalah untuk membahas pendaftaran kita di kementerian,"

"Betul," sambung Daff, "sangat mengherankan bahwa 161 orang animagus sampai tak terdaftar. Sebanyak itu ..,"

"Di awal tulisan kan cuma 129," celetuk oranganeh.

"Hehe, maklum, MB ngetop, cuma dalam beberapa hari aja membernya nambah 30 orang lebih," tukas Daff sambil nyengir.

"Kita di sini untuk membahas, apa kira-kira kendalanya sehingga kita tak mendaftar," lanjut Joan.

"Kukira karena birokrasinya terlalu berbelit-belit," Daniela mengangkat tangan dan menjawab.

Anne menyihir sebatang pena bulu dan segulung perkamen, dan pena bulu itu langsung bergerak-gerak sendiri. Notulen rapat, biasa ..

"Biayanya yang tinggi," Vichel turut urun pendapat.

"Kukira biayanya sih nggak tinggi-tinggi amat," tukas GDW, "biaya resmi maksudku. Tapi karena birokrasi yang berbelit-belit inilah, makanya diperlukan banyak pengeluaran siluman,"

"Kaya' bikin SIM aja," Prof nyengir.

Parker merasa bosan dengan pembahasan yang bertele-tele ini, menyelinap ke dapur. Ia ingin tahu kenapa spagheti jamur buatannya tidak ada di meja. Mengendap-endap ia sampai juga di dapur. Dan .. ternyata spagheti buatannya ada di sana, masih polos, belum dikucuri saus jamur andalannya itu.

Tapi yang menarik perhatian Parky bukan spaghetinya. Ya, sejujurnya, awalnya sih iya. Ia sempat merasa heran kenapa spaghetinya belum diberi saus. Itu tadi. Kini, yang menarik perhatiannya adalah segerombol makhluk dengan kostum serbet teh yang sedang mengerumuni tungku sambil sibuk mengerjakan macam-macam.

'Peri rumah,' batin Parky, 'tapi bukankah mereka hanya ada di kastil, manor, puri, atau rumah-rumah besar semacam itu ? Sedangkan ini kan pondok kecil ..' belum sempat Parky bersuara, sebuah suara tinggi melengking mendahului.

"Sir Parker .. !! Sir ..! Master !!" makhluk itu melesat, dan menubruk Parky, memeluknya. Sebelum Parky menyadari, kawan-kawan makhluk itu sudah mengerubunginya.

"Dobby, Winky, Tipsy, Lipsy .. sedang apa kalian di sini ?" Parky keheranan. (tadinya mo masukin nama Gimli, tapi takut ada yang marah, soalnya dia kan elf-friend, hehe lirik Ireth)

"Sir, kami diundang Mrs Daff ke sini, untuk memperjuangkan nasib kami, katanya. Tapi kami tak bisa duduk-duduk diam saja, kami harus bekerja,"

"Dan kami tak ingin memperjuangkan cuti, libur, upah minimum regional, maupun bonus,"

"Jadi kalian ingin apa ?" Parky ingin tahu.

"Kami ingin memperjuangkan agar kami diberi lembur sebanyak mungkin,"

"Aku nggak ikutan," Dobby mengacungkan tangannya. Parky nyengir. Dia sudah hafal dengan peri-rumah yang satu ini.

"Kalian ingin pekerjaan tambahan?" Parky tiba-tiba mendapat akal. Semua peri rumah yang mengerubunginya langsung antusias.

"Ya, oh ya, tentu saja, Sir, Master .." mereka sibuk bersemangat.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian membuat saus jamur untuk spaghetiku ?"

"Tentu saja, dengan senang hati, Sir, Parker Master," Dobby langsung menyiapkan bahannya.

"Bukan jamur kancing seperti itu," Parker mengeluarkan sekantung jamur andalannya, Amanita muscaria.

"Oh, yang itu, Sir, baiklah," Dobby menerimanya.

"Hati-hati Dobby,"

"Dobby tahu, Sir Parker Master, ini beracun, tapi racun jamur tak berakibat apa-apa bagi peri-rumah, sungguh, Sir Parker Master,"

"Terserah kaulah," Parky mulai lagi menginspeksi dapur. Ia menuju pada setumpuk coklat Hutan Hitam yang tadi ditunjuk Daff, dan mengambil satu. Iseng dilihatnya ternyata kertas pembungkusnya sedikit mengelupas.

Naluriah Parky mengamatinya, dan ternyata kertas itu tempelan dari kertas lain di bawahnya. Cepat Parky mengelupasnya, dan terpampang kertas pembungkus lain dengan merek "Honeydukes"

'Honeydukes ?' dahi Parky berkerut, 'kenapa coklat Hutan Hitam bermerk Honeydukes?' Ia membuka seluruh pembungkusnya, mengendus baunya, dan menggigit ujungnya sedikit, 'ya, tidak salah lagi, ini coklat yang diberikan Lupin pada Harry waktu latihan mengusir Dementor. Kalau begitu, ini bukan coklat Hutan Hitam yang asli. Ini tidak berguna sebagai penawar racun Amanita muscaria !!'

Panik Parky terus mondar-mandir di dapur, 'ayo, berpikir logis .. kepala harus tetap dingin .. yah, tidak salah lagi, ada sabotase di sini .. memalsukan coklat Hutan Hitam dengan coklat Honeydukes, berarti mengharapkan kami tidur panjang setelah memakan jamur itu .. berarti ada sesuatu yang diincar di sini .. mereka harus diberitahu .. semoga para peri-rumah belum menghidangkan spagheti itu pada mereka ..'

Namun ternyata Parky terlambat. Biarpun ia secepat kilat melesat ke luar, ke kebun tempat mereka semua berkumpul, untuk memberitahu yang lain agar tidak memakan spagheti jamur itu. Yang ditemuinya di luar hanya tubuh-tubuh bergeletakan tertidur pulas, ada yang ngorok, ada yang mengigau segala ..

Kini hanya tinggal Parky sendiri. Ya, kalau dulu Parky tertidur sendiri dan ditinggal teman-temannya berpetualang di Hutan Hitam untuk mencari coklat, kini justru teman-temannya tertidur, dan ia sendirian harus menyingkap siapa yang mengganti coklat-coklat itu, apa tujuannya, dan .. ia juga tentunya harus mencari coklat yang asli untuk membangunkan kembali teman-temannya.

Parky sendiri.

Beserta Mereka-Yang-Belum-Disebut-Namanya.

Parky tertegun sesaat menyadari keadaan ini. Namun akal sehatnya cepat menguasai keadaan. Dipanggilnya semua peri-rumah, yang sedang kebingungan mengapa semua penyihir yang menyantap hidangan mereka pada bergelimpangan semua.

"Dobby, Winky, Tipsy, Lipsy ..!!" Parky terpaksa harus berseru-seru untuk mengatasi suara-suara jedukan kepala mereka ke dinding, "Dengar dulu kataku,"

"Kami bodoh, kami mencelakakan para Masters dan Mistress,"

"Tidak, begini, dengar dulu, .. KALIAN MAU TIDAK MENYELAMATKAN MEREKA ?" terpaksa Parker mesti menggunakan 'Sonorus'

"Y-ya, b-ba-baik, Sir, Sir Parker Master," Dobby terbata-bata mendengarnya.

"Begini," Parker merendah agar sejajar dengan tinggi para peri-rumah, "bawa mereka semua ke kamar, baringkan dengan baik, jaga agar nyaman. Jaga suhu agar tidak terlalu panas."

"Sesekali ukur suhu tubuh mereka, jangan sampai melebihi 38°C selama lebih dari seminggu. Kalau ada yang batuk atau pilek, dan mengalami kesulitan dalam pernapasan atau terlihat sesak, hubungi segera tenaga medis terdekat .. eh, kok jadi ngomongin gejala SARS ya?" Parker menggumam-gumam sendiri,

"Pokoknya kalau ada yang tidak normal, segera laporkan padaku, via Silent, burung hantu-nya Daff. Ia akan menemukanku," Parker wanti-wanti.

Sebelum beranjak, tiba-tiba Parker teringat. Mungkin Daff memesan coklat Hutan Hitam, lalu ada yang mensabotase, menggantinya dengan coklat Honeydukes biasa. Tetapi, Daff sendiri pasti punya persediaan coklat Hutan Hitam pribadi, yah, barang beberapa biji-lah.

Bergegas Parker menuju kamar Daff (WARNING: Don't do this at home !! Cowok masuk-masuk kamar cewek ..!!) dan mencari kotak P3KS-nya (Pertolongan Pertama Pada Kecelakaan Sihir). Ternyata memang ada tiga potong kecil coklat Hutan Hitam, asli. Parker menarik napas lega.

'Setidaknya ada yang bisa diselamatkan dulu, untuk menemani aku ke Hutan Hitam mencari coklat. Mungkin bahkan bisa membantu menelusuri perbuatan siapa ini, dan mengapa,' Parker bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Sekeluarnya dari kamar Daff, Parker kebingungan sendiri. Siapa yang akan dipilihnya untuk menemani? Akhirnya ia mengambil keputusan. Ia animagi air, mungkin akan tertolong jika dibantu oleh animagi darat, dan udara. (Nggak ada kepolisian ya ?)

Ia memberikan coklatnya yang pertama pada Josh, animagi Valefor. Kedua, pada Spidey, si laba-laba. Yang ketiga .. siapa ya ? Akhirnya diberikan saja pada Dobby, dengan pesan agar ia memberikan pada siapa saja yang kira-kira menurut Dobby bisa membantu.

Terheran-heran Spidey dan Josh terbangun. Mereka menurut saja ketika diajak pergi oleh Parker. Mereka ber-Dissaparate dari pondok itu dan ber-Apparate di Hutan Hitam.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih, ini?" Joshua membuka pertanyaan ketika mereka sudah tiba di Hutan Hitam.

"Coklat itu, coklat penawar Amanita muscaria itu, ada yang menggantikannya dengan coklat Honeydukes biasa. Makanya kalian jadi tidak sadar begini. Seharusnya kan jamur itu tidak berefek apa-apa kalau sudah memakan coklat Hutan Hitam," Parker kemudian menjelaskan apa yang dilihatnya di dapur tadi.

Joshua dan Spidey manggut-manggut.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana rencananya ?" Spidey mengerutkan kening (Laba-laba punya kening nggak ya ?)

"Justru itu, aku menemukan beberapa Coklat Hutan Hitam asli di kotak P3KS Daff, dan memulihkan kalian, supaya aku punya teman urun saran, bagaimana sebaiknya ..," Parky mangkel. Alih-alih membantu, malah banyak tanya ..

"Sabar dong, Park, kami kan perlu tahu dulu situasi. OK, kalau begitu, ada dua hal yang perlu kita lakukan, menurutku," Spidey memasang gaya berpikir keras, "Pertama mencari coklat Hutan Hitam yang asli, sebanyak member yang sekarang sedang tertidur. Kita kan perlu mengobati mereka semua Lalu kedua, menelusuri dari mana Daff memesan coklat itu, di mana kemungkinan ditukarnya, dan oleh siapa,"

"Setahuku, Daff selalu memesan bahan-bahan obat dan ramuannya via 'Pesanan lewat Burung Hantu', dan dibayar dengan kartu debit Gringotts," ujar Parker.

"Kalau begitu, siapa di kantor 'Pesanan lewat Burung Hantu' yang punya motivasi untuk mengacaukan pertemuan kita ? Atau, setidaknya, orang ini punya kenalan di Kantor 'PLBH'," Spidey mencoba menemukan jawabannya.

"Bagaimana dengan perusahaan kurirnya ?" Josh mengingatkan.

"Ah, ya, betul juga," Spidey mengangguk, "mungkin disabotase saat paket sudah diserahkan ke kurir untuk dikirimkan,"

"Apa kira-kiranya burung hantunya diganti?" gumam Joshua.

Parker menggigit-gigit bibirnya. Spidey mondar-mandir. Joshua menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa kita harus kembali ke London untuk menyelidiki semua ini ?" Parker bertanya seolah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin ke Hogsmeade," Spidey seperti yang sudah menemukan jawaban, "cek di Honeydukes, siapa yang memesan Coklat Besar dalam jumlah banyak. Berapa yang ada di pesanan Daff?"

Parker terkejut, memahami maksud Spidey, memeluknya erat-erat, "Brilian !! Laba-laba yang brillian sekali ..!"

"Fei ..lefaskan .. ahu tihak fisa fenafas .." Spidey terengah-engah, refleks mengubah diri menjadi laba-laba dan berkelit dari cengkeraman Parker.

"Sori, sori .. tapi aku senang sekali. Idemu cemerlang .. Spid. Untuk menggantikan coklat Hutan Hitam itu, tentu si pelaku perlu membeli coklat Besar Honeydukes penggantinya sebanyak Coklat Hutan Hitam yang akan dipalsukan," Parker mengusap-usap ujung hidungnya dengan ujung telunjuk kanan, berpikir keras, "Kalau tidak salah, Daff memesan coklat Hutan Hitam 200 buah, untuk antisipasi bertambahnya member dengan cepat," gumamnya.

"Bagaimana jika orang ini membeli dalam kesempatan terpisah, beberapa kali, sehingga tidak terlihat mencolok ?" Joshua mengajukan pemikiran alternatif.

"Hmm, kemungkinan itu juga perlu dipikirkan, Josh," Parker menyetujui. "Jadi kita mencari dulu coklat Hutan Hitam, lalu ke Honeydukes, ke PLBH dan mencari jasa kurir Burung Hantu yang mereka pakai," Parker menyusun rencana. Kedua rekannya mengangguk-angguk menyetujui.

Baru saja mereka akan mulai bergerak, ketika dari semak-semak terdengar suara berkeresek. Ketiganya cepat menjadi waspada, menyiapkan tongkat mereka.

"Sudah kubilang warnanya merah saja," terdengar suara kecil nyaring dari balik semak itu,

"Biru," suara kecil lain menimpali,

"Hijau lebih baik," ada suara kecil ketiga.

Tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaan ketiga penyihir kita ini mengendap mendekati semak, dan menemukan ...

Tiga orang peri kecil, bergaun, bertopi runcing, masing-masing warnanya merah, hijau, dan biru. Rupa mereka seperti wanita tua gemuk, ceria, cerewet, err.. apa lagi ya ?

"Hai," sapa seorang (peri itu seorang ya ?) dari mereka yang bergaun hijau, "Sori, apa kami mengganggu kalian ?"

"Eh, .. tidak sih, sebenarnya. Tetapi kalian siapa ? Kok sepertinya tidak asing deh," Parker menjawabkan untuk kedua rekannya yang cuma bengong.

"Aku Flora," sahut si baju merah.

"Fauna,"

"Merryweather,"

Parker mengangguk sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat, di mana ia mendengar nama itu ..

"Dan kalian ?"

"Aku Parker,"

"Spidey,"

"Joshua Waterby. Waterby, bukan Water-bee," tegas Josh. Parker dan Spidey menutup mulut menahan tawa.

"Ah, anak-anak muda yang tampan-tampan .." seru Merryweather centil, dan buru-buru disikut oleh kedua rekannya.

"Ahem, ada keperluan apa kalian berada di sini ?" Flora si baju merah mewakili.

Parker menjelaskan singkat apa yang menimpa rekan-rekannya. Ketiga peri itu mengangguk-angguk.

"Persis sama," kata mereka serempak.

"Sama apanya ?"

"Tuan Putri kami, Aurora, juga pernah tertidur seperti itu. Bedanya, ia terkena tusukan jarum tenun. Dan ia tertidur selama seratus tahun,"

"Sleeping Beauty," desis Parker, pantesan serasa familiar.

"Lalu, bagaimana membangunkannya ?" Spidey antusias.

"Dengan ciuman seorang Pangeran," ujar Merryweather, centil mode: default.

"Yah, masa sih, kita mesti mencari berapa orang Pangeran untuk rekan-rekan kita ?' Joshua merengut.

"Dan Putri juga tentunya," Parker menambahkan.

"Putri ?"

"Ya, iya dong, apa teman kita yang cowok mau dibangunkan oleh ciuman Pangeran ? Yang bener aja," Parker sewot.

"Nampaknya itu tidak perlu, anak muda," Flora menengahi, "dalam kasus kalian, penawarnya adalah coklat Hutan Hitam. Cari saja Rumah Coklat,"

Ketiga penyihir kita mengangguk-angguk. Spidey agak sedikit kecewa karena bayangannya akan beberapa orang Putri yang cantik-cantik sirna seketika.

"Kalian sendiri sedang apa ?" Parker baru teringat.

"Kami sih cuma sedang jalan-jalan. Begitu melihat sekuntum bunga berwarna putih, lalu kami berebut menjadikan bunga itu menjadi warna kesukaan kami," jawab Merryweather.

"Hijau saja," kata Fauna.

"Merah,"

"Biru,"

"Hei .. hei .. berhenti bertengkar dong," Joshua merasa jengah, "mending kalau kalian tidak ada kerjaan, bantuin kami. Setuju ?"

Ketiga peri itu saling berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

Maka ketiga penyihir kita ini beriringan mencari arah menuju ke Rumah Coklat dibuntuti tiga bulatan cahaya hijau, merah, dan biru.

_Baru beberapa langkah, ketika Parker berbalik, langsung menuju kaca monitor (wajahnya dalam bentuk close-up jadi kelihatan lonjong) dan mengetuk-ngetuknya, "Woi Ambu .. ini kan HPI, kok pakai masukin para peri dari cerita Sleeping Beauty segala ?"_

_Ambu: Yee, gimana yang nulis cerita aja .._

_Parker: Iya, tapi pasti ada member yang mengira bahwa ini: _

_"Sudah kubilang warnanya merah saja," terdengar suara kecil nyaring dari balik semak itu,_

_"Biru," suara kecil lain menimpali,_

_"Hijau lebih baik," ada suara kecil ketiga._

_adalah pertengkaran antar asrama Gryffindor (merah), Ravenclaw (biru), dan Slytherin (hijau).._

_Anne Lumos nyela sambil melotot: Kok kuning-nya Huffles nggak disebut-sebut? Meng-anaktirikan Huffles ya ?_

_Ambu (tertawa terkikik): Makanya, biar nggak ada asrama yang ngiri, ini warna bukan tentang asrama. Tapi asli warna-warna si peri. OK, cukup, kita balik lagi ke dalam cerita.._

Maka Parker menjauh lagi dari layar monitor, kembali memimpin barisan.

"Apa kau yakin ini arah yang benar?" Joshua menyela kesunyian.

"Yakin sekali," Parker terus berjalan lurus dengan pe-de. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian mereka tiba di Rumah Coklat. Parker menyebutkan passwordnya, dan gerbangnya terbuka. Mereka pun masuk.

"Awas, Spid, jangan sembarangan ngembat coklat lagi," cegah Joshua, "nanti kau jadi bayi lagi.."

Spidey nyengir, "Jelas tidak akan," katanya, tapi matanya masih saja jelalatan menyapu seluruh ruangan.

Keenam anggota rombongan mencari-cari ke seluruh penjuru, kira-kira di mana coklat itu disimpan. Tetapi rupanya pencarian mereka sia-sia, karena di tempat biasanya coklat itu di-display, tersimpan sebuah pengumuman "Coklat Hutan Hitam Habis"

Lemas rasanya seluruh persendian Parker, sampai ia terduduk di lantai berdebu.

"Gila, siapa kira-kira pelakunya ya?" Spidey bergumam, "Seperti bisa menebak bahwa kita akan segera mencari Coklat ke sini begitu para member tertidur,"

"Ia sudah merencanakan semuanya, ya ?" gumam Parker lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa anak-anak ?" tanya Merryweather melihat kekecewaan yang terpancar di wajah ketiga penyihir kita ini. Terlihat olehnya papan pengumuman itu, "Oh, bagaimana mungkin ?"

"Ya, sungguh menyedihkan," Flora menimpali.

* * *

Untuk sementara kita kembali ke pondok dahulu.

Beberapa meter dari tempat kejadian, seekor kura-kura berukuran sedang, tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil, merayap lambat. Di punggungnya, tepatnya di cangkangnya terlihat sebuah batu ruby berkilau.

"Mudah-mudahan aku belum terlambat, tapi kok sepi sekali ya ? Apa acaranya sudah selesai?"

Kura-kura itu berjalan lambat memasuki halaman.

Sementara itu di dalam pondok Dobby kebingungan. Amanat Parky jelas-jelas harus dijalankan, tapi bagaimana? Bagaimana caranya dia bisa memilih penyihir mana yang harus dibangunkan? Bagimana kalau dia membuat kesalahan? Dobby terus berjalan dari kamar ke kamar sambil menimbang-nimbang siapa gerangan yang akan diberinya coklat Hutan Hitam.

Di dekat kamar Anne, Dobby berhenti, 'apa dia saja ?' Dobby ragu, 'tapi, kasihan, dia setiap hari lelah mengurus milis, mending disuruh istirahat saja,'

Di sebuah kamar, Dobby terhenti. Telinganya mendengar suara-suara aneh, "valvula semilunaris, cerebrospinal liquid, musculus intercostae,"

'Ha ..?' pikir Dobby, hati-hati memasuki kamar itu. Ternyata seorang witch, seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat muda seperti bulu serigala. Masih tertidur seperti yang lain, tapi mulutnya terus mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

'Hebat sekali dia, dalam tidur juga mengucapkan mantra,' Dobby membatin. Kalau begitu, dia saja yang kuberi coklat ini.

Dan, begitulah, Dobby lalu memberikan coklat itu pada Rouge. Rouge terbangun dengan heran, "ada apa ini Dobby?"

Dobby menjelaskan dengan singkat apa yang terjadi, termasuk pesan Parker padanya.

Rouge tercenung. Lalu ia bangkit, "jadi sekarang tidak ada lagi yang tersisa? Semuanya tidur, kecuali ketiga wizard yang pergi ke Hutan Hitam?'

Dobby mengangguk, "maafkan Dobby, Dobby ceroboh telah membiarkan semuanya memakan jamur itu,"

Untungnya Rouge cepat mengantisipasi arah gerakan kepala Dobby kalau tidak pasti dia sudah menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ke dinding.

"Sudahlah, Dobby, bukan salahmu, kan. Sekarang kita lihat saja apa yang bisa kita perbuat,"

Ssaat Rogue berkata begitu, dari luar terdengar seperti ada suara, "Woooiii, ada orang nggak neh? Pada ke mana sih?'

Rogue bergegas keluar, mendapati 77Weasley (Sevensky aja ya, susah ngetiknya) tengah memandang-mandang berkeliling mencari-cari.

"Sev, (bukan Sevvie lho!), ke mana saja?"

"Yah, beginilah kalau animagiku kura-kura, jadi lambat datengnya .. btw, ada apa sih, kok sepi banget ?" Sevensky masih celingukan.

Dobby terpaksa mengulang ceritanya sekali lagi.

"Hm," Sevensky manggut-manggut, "hm .. hmm .. hmm"

"Apaan sih, ham-hem melulu?"

"Kau lihat batu ruby di cangkangku?"

"Ya, mana bisa lah, kau kan sedang jadi manusia,"

"Oh, iya, lupa," Sevensky lalu mengubah diri lagi jadi kura-kura, "nah, lihat sekarang?"

Rouge mengangguk masih belum mengerti.

"Air liurku, ditambah dengan sinar yang dikeluarkan oleh batu ruby itu mungkin bisa membangunkan mereka .. tapi .. paling-paling dua atau tiga orang. Lebih dari itu aku tidak sanggup,"

"Air liurmu .." Rouge nampak ragu.

"Jangan khawatir, bebas dari CVP kok,"

"CVP?"

"Coronavirus Pneumonia alias SARS,"

"Hehe .." Rouge lega, "baiklah, tapi siapa yang akan kita bangunkan ?"

"Hm, bagaimana kalau mereka yang bisa mensinergikan kekuatan? Jadi nggak sia-sia kita membangunkan, karena mereka akan punya kemampuan untuk membangunkan yang lain,"

"Coba kulihat .. mm, bagaimana kalau tiga bersaudara Halliwell? Ireth, Daniela, dan Cornelia?"

Sevensky mengangguk setuju. Mereka kemudian mencari kamar Tya, Danie, dan Cornie. Setelah ditemukan, dengan bantuan para peri-rumah, mereka dibawa ke ruang tamu. Kura-kura Sevensky (bukan Kura-kura Ninja..) mengeluarkan liurnya, diteteskan oleh Dobby ke batu ruby yang ada di punggungnya. Ajaib, batu itu langsung bersinar biru terang, dan mengenai ketiga bersaudara Halliwell.

Ketiganya menggeliat, "oahem .. di mana kita ?" Danie kebingungan melihat di sisinya ada Tya dan Cornie yang juga menggosok-gosok matanya.

Lagi-lagi Dobby harus mengulangi ceritanya. Untung saja dia bukan tipe orang (peri-rumah!) yang suka menambah-nambahi cerita.

"Jadi Parky pergi ?" tanya Tya, "dengan Josh dan Spidey?"

Dobby mengangguk.

"Lalu, belum ada kabar lagi?" Cornie penasaran.

"Belum,"

"Bagaimana jadinya?" Danie memandang Sevensky yang sudah berubah menjadi manusia lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari kalau-kalau Daff punya catatan untuk menangkal jamur ini, selain coklat?" usul Rouge. Mereka setuju, karena belum bisa memikirkan cara lain.

Kelimanya kemudian mencari di lemari buku Daff, meja kerja, lemari bahan-bahan ramuan, hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan segulung perkamen yang kelihatannya masih baru.

"Mungkin ini, sis," panggil Danie pada Cornie dan Tya.

Yang lain kemudian melihat perkamen yang ditunjukkan Danie.

"Tapi kelihatannya seperti formula yang belum selesai," Sevensky ragu.

"Kita tidak akan tahu bila belum mencobanya," usul Cornie.

Meski ragu, akhirnya kelima penyihir yang tersisa ini menyiapkan bahan-bahan ramuan, dibantu para peri rumah.

Beberapa jam lamanya mereka berkutat dengan kuali, cairan, bahan-bahan yang aneh, dan bau yang tidak sedap yang keluar dari kuali panas menggelegak itu.

Hingga ..

"Bahan terakhir apa, sis?" tanya Tya pada Danie.

Danie yang kacamatanya kena uap ramuan tidak bisa membaca begitu jelas, "sepertinya seperempat ons kulit naga Bola Api kering," tangannya menuangkan bubuk berwarna merah itu ke dalam ramuan ..

"Sis, bukan seperempat ons, cuma 25 miligram .." tapi seruan Cornie terlambat, karena seperempat ons alias 25 gram bubuk kulit Naga Bola Api kering sudah dituangkan ke dalam kuali ..

DDUUUUAAARRRRR

Suara meledak yang membahana menggetarkan pondok itu.

Hening.

Hening.

"Sis, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sev, bagaimana keadannmu?"

Dengan wajah kehitaman penuh jelaga, kelima penyihir kita ini susah payah merangkak saling mendekati.

"A-ap-apa yang terjadi?"

"Bubuk Naga Bola Api-nya kebanyakan," Cornie menerangkan sambil mengusap mukanya.Alih-alih jadi bersih, malah jelaga di tangannya menambah hitam wajahnya.

"Haha .. sis, kau jadi punya kumis," Tya menertawakan, tapi Rouge segera menyihir sebuah cermin, dan segera saja mereka saling menertawakan karena wajah dan pakaian mereka tidak keruan.

"Reparo," tunjuk Sevensky, dan segera wajah, pakaian, kuali, dan semuanya, kembali seperti semula.

"Memalukan, membuat ramuan begini saja tidak becus," sebuah suara dingin muncul di pintu. Kelima penyihir kita seakan terpaku memandang ...

* * *

Kelima witches kita seakan terpaku memandang sosok berjubah hitam dengan wajah pucat, hidung bengkok, dan rambut berminyak.

"P-Pr-Prof-fesor S-Snape ..?" Rouge terbata-bata. Guru terakhir yang diharapkannya.

"Siapa lagi, Miss Hamzah?" Snape berujar dingin, "kalian sangat mengecewakan. Membuat ramuan harus hati-hati dan ditakar dengan teliti. Tidak ceroboh,"

Daniela tertunduk. 'Minggu depan ini kacamata gue ganti pakai soflens deh,' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Untuk kecerobohan kalian ini, potong masing-masing sepuluh angka," Snape mengedarkan pandangan, "duapuluh dari Gryffindor," matanya menatap Rouge dan Sevensky, "sepuluh dari Hufflepuff," kini beralih pada Tya, "sepuluh dari Ravenclaw," giliran Cornelia yang tertunduk. Daniela sudah mengkeret ketakutan, akan tetapi Snape tidak berkata apa-apa tentang Slytherin.

'Yess!!' sorak Danie dalam hati, tapi mata Snape sudah melotot ke arahnya, dan ia kembali mengkeret ketakutan.

Snape kemudian mendekati kuali tempat mereka merebus ramuan tadi, dan mulai mencampur bahan-bahan dengan ketrampilan seorang Master. Tak berapa lama ramuan itu jadi.

Ia menuangkan ramuan itu sepenuh piala, kemudian menyuruh para peri-rumah untuk membagikan sisanya yang cukup banyak untuk seluruh korban yang ada. Kecuali MSS. Snape sendiri yang langsung menuju kamarnya membawa piala berkepul itu. Kelima witches kita cuma saling sikut sambil menahan cekikikan.

* * *

Sementara itu Parky, Spidey, Joshua, dan ketiga peri kemudian meninggalkan rumah Coklat.

"Ke mana kita sekarang?" Parky bertanya tanpa mengharap jawaban.

Keenamnya kemudian berjalan tanpa tujuan hingga tiba di tepi danau Titisee.

"Mau apa ke sini, Parky? Toh, Alf ada di Pondok Daff, dia tidak bisa menolong kita," ujar Spidey sambil iseng melempar batu ke tengah air danau yang jernih.

"Yah, mungkin saja Phoebe ada di sini. Dia kan sudah jadi mermaid juga," sahut Parky lesu.

_Kini giliran Ambu mengetuk kaca monitor, "Parky! Kok jadi bawa-bawa Phoebe sih ?"_

_Parky: "Yee, suka-suka aku dong .. lagian kan bagus kalau ada sepasang mermaid di cerita ini,"_

_Ambu kembali duduk dan meneruskan mengetik, "Iya deh, tapi nggak janji diadain lho, dia kan ada di samudera bukan di danau,"_

Parky tersenyum tipis, dan merogoh-rogoh saku jubahnya mengeluarkan selembar perkamen yang nampaknya sudah lusuh.

"Apa itu, anak muda?" tanya Merryweather.

"Peta jaringan bubuk floo,"

"Untuk apa?" Flora tak menyembunyikan ketidaktahuannya

"Ya, untuk mengetahui di mana saja kita dapat muncul. Di Hutan Hitam ini nampaknya tidak ada perapian, ya?"

"Memang rencana sekarang mau ke mana?" Fauna memanjangkan lehernya agar dapat melihat peta itu.

"Kukira kita ikuti kata Spidey, kita ke Hogsmeade, cek di Honeydukes siapa yang memesan coklat Besar sebanyak 200 batang dalam beberapa hari belakangan ini," Parky agak tak bersemangat.

"Eh, Parky," Joshua bertanya ragu, "apa kau pikir aman pakai bubuk floo?" ujung matanya memandang ketiga peri centil itu.

"Ya, dan tidak. Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau Apparate saja?" Parky menujukan pertanyaan ini pada Josh.

"Err, bolehlah, tapi kalau-kalau aku tidak sampai ke tujuan .. " Joshua tidak meneruskan perkataannya, malu sama ketiga peri.

Beberapa detik kemudian dengan suara plop yang cukup keras, ketiga wizards dan tiga peri itu menghilang.

Apakah mereka akan tiba di Hogsmeade?

* * *

Kita kembali lagi ke pondok. Tepatnya ke hutan di sekitar pondok. Seekor phoenix berekor merah keemasan melayang-layang di atas pucuk pepohonan, sambil matanya terus memandang ke bawah.

'Heran, kok seperti tidak ada aktivitas? Apa aku salah lihat jadwal? Ah, enggak kok, perasaan bener. Aku sudah memperkirakan lamanya waktu terbang dari Kouchi. Dari pulau Shikoku ke pulau Jawa ini kan enggak jauh-jauh banget..,'

Oh, rupanya itu Leonnie. Pantesan telat, dari Jepang sih .. Tapi ia tidak lama berputar-putar, karena matanya menangkap sesosok hewan berwarna hitam putih sedang asyik mengunyah daun bambu.

"Harr! $iriu$," panggil phoenix itu. Sang panda di bawah mendongak, melihatnya, melambai dengan malas, dan meneruskan makan daun bambu. Phoenix itu berputar sekali lagi dengan anggun lalu menukik turun dan hinggap di atas batang bambu yang sedang dimakan daunnya oleh si panda.

"Harr!, kamu makan aja," cela Leonnie, yang kemudian menjelma menjadi seorang witch. Masih mengunyah-ngunyah panda itu juga berubah menjadi Tezar.

"Habis dari Beijing kan jauh. Mana aku harus jaga stamina, biar jangan ketularan .."

"Ketularan apa?"

"Penyakit-Yang-Tidak-Boleh-Disebut-Namanya," ambu melirik postingan Ireth yang mengaku sebel sama bahasan penyakit SA .. eh, maksudku Penyakit-Yang-Tidak-Boleh-Disebut-Namanya.

"Oh, itu," Leonnie maklum, "ya udah. Tapi aku heran, Har, anak-anak ke mana ya ? Apa udah selesai Assembly-nya? Masa' sih secepat itu. Atau kita yang sangat terlambat?"

"Mungkin juga," jawab Tezar memandang daun bambunya yang masih tersisa dengan padangan kepingin. Sayang sebagai wizard ia tidak begitu berselera mengkonsumsinya, tapi jiwa pandanya mungkin masih ada, "kita kan kalau mau masuk HPI loadingnya suka lama banget, kali aja mereka sudah selesai,"

"Tapi waktu Kouchi, Beijing, dan Bandung kan enggak beda jauh. Cuma beberapa jam. Dan aku udah perhitungkan perbedaan waktunya kok. Bandung GMT+7, Beijing GMT+8 dan Kouchi GMT+9. Jadi cuma beda dua jam," Leonnie ngotot.

"Kita lihat saja kalau begitu," Harr! mengajak Leonnie ke pondok itu. Di sana ternyata mereka mendapati Rouge, Danie, Cornelia, Sevensky, dan Ireth tengah tercenung. Agak ke pojok sesosok berjubah hitam, berambut hitam berminyak, berhidung bengkok, juga termenung.

"Ada apa ini?" Leonnie terkejut. Suasananya kok seperti yang sedang berduka. Rouge menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa para member lain dengan singkat. "Lalu, kami membuat ramuan untuk membangunkan mereka. Anti-Amanita, berdasarkan formula yang dibuat Daff,"

"Dibuat olehku, Miss Hamzah," Snape menyela dingin.

"Er.. pokoknya ramuan itu ternyata tak bekerja. Mereka tetap saja tertidur," Rouge cepat-cepat meneruskan, walau rada bergidik dipotong oleh Snape begitu rupa.

"Apakah kalian yakin ramuannya benar?" Harr! menegaskan.

"Aku sendiri yang membuatnya, Mr. $iriu$," Snape menggeram. Dua orang yang paling dibencinya, namanya dipakai oleh orang ini.

"Kalau begitu, jamurnya mungkin bukan Amanita," ulas Leonnie sok tahu, meski ia rada keder juga, habis masa' seorang Snape saja bisa gagal, apalagi ia.

Benar saja. Snape memandangnya dengan 'killing gaze'. Nyaris semaput Leonnie dibuatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lihat sampel masakannya," usul Rouge jernih.

"OK, Dobbyyyyyyyyyy," Sevensky memanggil.

"Yes, Sir, Master, Mistress, Dobby at your service, ada apa yang dapat kulakukan .."

"Bisakah kami melihat sampel jamur yang kau masak?"

Dobby mengangguk, dalam hitungan detik ia melesat ke dapur dan kembali.

"Ini, Sirs, Ma'ams,"

Mereka melihat sampel itu dengan antusias. Snape meneliti dengan penasaran, masa' seorang ahli Ramuan seperti dia bisa gagal sih ..

"Nampaknya jamur ini dioles dengan ramuan 'Enhanced'," tukas Snape.

"Maksudnya ?" Rouge berpura-pura tak tahu, padahal soal itu ada dalam test masuk UGM (Universitas Gabungan Muggle), dan ia bisa menjawabnya.

"Efek yang ada dalam jamur ini menjadi diperkuat," Snape menjawab pendek.

"Lalu, can we fix it?" Danie penasaran.

"Yes we can," Rouge menjawab yakin. Persis seperti opening theme film animasi anak "Bob The Builder" nonton saja di Trans tiap sabtu jam 07.30, hehe ..

"Aku butuh Cairan Kehidupan, dan airmata phoenix," Snape seolah ragu, di mana mendapatkannya, "Cairan Kehidupan disimpan di Istana Terlarang di Beijing .. apa lihat-lihat ?" Snape membelalak pada H rr!

"Ini aku bawa, siapa tahu perlu, ternyata memang perlu," Harr! memperlihatkan batang bambu yang masih ada daunnya (yang tadi dimakan si panda tuuh). Dengan sigap ia membuka sumbat di salah satu ujung rongga batang bambunya .. ternyata memang ada.

"Dan airmata phoenix .." Leonnie beranimagi dengan cepat, "I'm at your service .."

"Baiklah," Snape nampaknya tak senang mendapat bantuan, tapi apa boleh buat. Snape mulai merebus ramuan lagi, sementara yang lain bergosip dengan berbisik-bisik.

* * *

Sementara itu Parker dan kawan-kawan baru saja sampai di Hogsmeade. Mereka ber-Apparate tepat di depan Honeydukes, dan menubruk seseorang.

"Profesor Lupin !!" Spidey berseru, "apa yang sedang anda lakukan di sini?"

"Membeli coklat tentu saja. Kamis depan pelajaran mengusir Dementor, dan aku tidak mau anak-anak terkuras kebahagiaanya setelah mengikuti pelajaran itu," Lupin berkata ramah sambil memperlihatkan sekotak coklat belanjaannya. "Ngomong-ngomong kalian sendiri sedang apa?"

Parker terpaksa mengulang ceritanya, sementaa ketiga peri warna-warni di belakangnya berbisik-bisik ribut.

"Apa ? Oh, maaf, Prof, kenalkan ini teman baru kami," Parker mundur memberi jalan pada ketiga peri.

"Merryweather," si baju biru bergegas maju takut keduluan kedua koleganya.

"Flora,"

"Fauna,"

"Oh, nice to see you ladies, aku Remus J Lupin, panggil saja Remus," sahut Lupin sopan.

"J-nya itu apa ya?" Merryweather centil seperti biasa.

"Oh, itu confidential. JKR saja belum membukanya untuk umum. Mungkin nanti kalau aku sudah ada di Harry Potter: Prisoner of Azkaban, The Movie. Buktinya, bahwa nama kecil Flitwick adalah Filius-pun baru diberitahukan JKR pada pemerannya saat shooting,"

"Oh, begitu," ketiga peri tadi manggut-manggut.

"Jadi kembali pada pokok persoalan," Parker sebal karena ceritanya disela oleh ketiga peri sok tau dan super centil tadi, "mereka tertidur karena coklatnya bukan coklat Hutan Hitam asli, melainkan ada yang menggantinya dengan coklat dari sini,"

Lupin mengangguk. "Jadi kalian hendak menyelidiki siapa yang memesan Coklat Besar Honeydukes dalam jumlah banyak?"

Parker mengangguk.

"Hm ..," Lupin bergumam-gumam, "hm .. hm .."

"Profesor ?"

"Mm, bagaimana kalau orang itu ternyata memesan sedikit-sedikit?"

"Itu juga yang aku katakan," kata Joshua melirik Parker penuh kemenangan.

"Aku ingin tahu apakah kolegaku Severus bisa membantu. Dia tahu banyak tentang ramuan kan?" Lupin menawarkan jalan keluarnya.

Joshua, Spidey, dan Parker berjengit mendengar nama itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Eh, rasanya .. em .. kami agak sungkan meminta bantuan beliau,"

"Biar aku yang bicara," Lupin menawarkan diri, walau Parker cs ragu apakah Snape akan membantu kalau Lupin yang meminta.

Setelah mengecek pada pemilik Honeydukes, ternyata dugaan Joshua benar, tidak ada yang memesan coklat Besar Honeydukes dalam jumlah banyak. Mereka akhirnya bersedia ke Hogwarts untuk menemui Snape. Ketiga peri semula agak ragu, namun nama Dumbledore agaknya menjadi jaminan keramahan, sehingga mereka mau juga.

Setibanya di Hogwarts mereka berpisah sementara. Parker, Joshua, Spidey dan Lupin langsung menuju ruang bawah tanah, sementara ketiga peri menemui Dumbledore untuk mengucapkan salam.

Ruang bawah tanah itu senyap, dingin, temaram, dan lembab, seperti biasa. Namun Snape tidak ada di sana. Keempat wizards ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyambangi Dumbledore saja, sowan.

Dumbledore menyambut dengan ramah, dan di sana sudah ada ketiga peri itu sedang minum teh dan menikmati permen jeruk.

"Severus sudah pergi ke pondok," jelas Dumbledore.

"Jadi anda sudah tahu?" Parker semakin kagum saja pada kakek berjanggut keperakan ini.

"Sebagian. Sebagian lagi biar kalian yang menyelesaikan," tuturnya penuh rahasia, "bagaimana kalau kalian sekarang kembali ke pondok. Kau juga ikut saja dengan mereka, Remus. Bahasan tentang Dementor biar diundur minggu depan saja,"

"Saya, Profesor?" Lupin tak percaya, "tapi Severus sudah di sana, dan ia .."

"Ia di sana maksudnya untuk menolong seseorang, em .. MSS," Dumbledore berdeham, "dan aku percaya kau pun harus ada di sana untuk seseorang," Dumbledore mengedip.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Lupin menoleh kepada semuanya, "shall we go now?"

Dengan portkey yang sudah dipersiapkan, mereka tiba di pondok. Snape nampak sedang merebus ramuan. Ia mendengus melihat siapa yang datang, tetapi tidak berkomentar banyak. Sebaliknya, Rouge nyaris saja mengeram kegirangan, dan sejenak tangannya bertumbuhan bulu halus coklat muda.

"Sori, ga kuat nahan emosi, aku girang banget Remus-ku mau dateng" Rouge mencoba menjelaskan pada Cornelia yang memandangnya keheranan, "nggak yakin itu benar-benar dia," bisiknya agar tak terdengar Snape.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Parker mencoba memahami kejadian sejak ia pergi.

Danie menuturkan semuanya, hingga saatnya Snape mengatakan bahwa ramuannya kini benar-benar telah siap.

Satu persatu korban diberi ramuan, dan satu persatu pula mereka bangkit, bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Rouge cs merasa akan kerepotan mengulang-ulang cerita, maka diputuskan untuk berkumpul saja lagi di halaman dan akan dibahas bersama-sama.

"OH TIDAAK!!!" terdengar lengkingan nyaring dari salah satu kamar. Bergegas mereka memburu ke arah asal suara, dan nampak Dobby berdiri kebingungan, siap untuk membentur-benturkan kepalanya lagi.

"Ada apa Dobby?" Daff bertanya, masih pusing karena baru terbangun.

"Yang menempati kamar ini tidak ada," suara Dobby terdengar panik.

"Kau yakin tadi di sini ada yang tertidur?" Daff meminta ketegasan.

Dobby mengangguk pasti, "Dobby yakin jumlahnya semua, Dobby sudah membangunkan Miss Hamzah, Miss Halliwell, Miss Halliwell, dan Miss Halliwell. Yang di kamar ini Dobby yakin masih tertidur, tapi saat ini sudah tak ada,"

Parker mengecek kasurnya, masih hangat, dan seprainya agak kusut, berarti tadi memang ada yang tidur di sana.

"Siapa orangnya yang bisa bangun sendiri tanpa minum ramuan penawar?" MSS penasaran.

"Apakah dia begitu kuat sehingga bisa bangun sendiri tanpa obat?" Daff tak yakin.

"Kukira," Lupin berkata perlahan, "kukira bukan seperti itu," suaranya dalam dan penuh misteri.

Semua mata memandangnya termasuk mata hitam dingin berkilat Snape.

"Kukira ada yang berpura-pura tertidur juga. Mungkin dia tak terpengaruh oleh jamur itu karena sudah makan Coklat Hutan Hitam asli. Saat semua sudah tertidur, dia bangun dan pergi,"

"Tapi apa maksudnya?" Sevensky bertanya-tanya

"Entahlah," Lupin menggeleng-geleng.

"Apakah mungkin dia juga pelakunya?" Daff bertanya seperti pada dirinya sendiri, "maksudku, pelaku yang mengganti Coklat Hutan Hitam-ku dengan Coklat Honeydukes biasa?"

Gumam-gumam terdengar di mana-mana.

Tetapi belum ada yang bisa menjawab siapa.

Dan mengapa.

"Ya, sudahlah," ujar Daff, "kita masuk saja dan beristirahat dulu. Kita pikirkan hal ini dengan seksama di dalam.

Mereka semua masuk ke dalam pondok kecil itu. Dalamnya telah disihir hingga bukan saja terdapat kamar-kamar yang banyak tempat mereka semua berbaring tadi, tetapi juga terdapat sebuah aula yang luas dengan karpet tebal dan bantal-bantal besar yang empuk. Mereka semua duduk lesehan di sana.

"Jangan khawatir, Ne, karpetnya sudah disihir anti-alergi, asma-mu nggak bakalan kambuh," sahut Daff melihat kekhawatiran di wajah Anne.

Mereka semua duduk dengan santai. Makanan dan minuman dihidangkan kembali oleh para peri rumah termasuk spagheti saus jamur yang kali ini menggunakan jamur kancing.

Profesor Snape mengambil tempat sejauh mungkin dari Profesor Lupin (tetapi tetap di sebelah MSS tentu saja, sambil sesekali berdeham bila MSS mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Lupin)

"Jadi," Lupin memulai pembicaraan, "Parker menyumbangkan spagheti saus jamur Amanita muscaria karena tahu Daff sudah menyiapkan Coklat Hutan Hitam. Tetapi ada yang menukar Coklat Hutan Hitam-nya dengan Coklat Besar Honeydukes biasa,"

Parker mengangguk.

"Akibatnya semua tertidur setelah memakan spagheti itu. Kecuali Parker yang masih di dapur,"

Sebagian dari mereka memandang Parker dengan penuh curiga. Jangan-jangan Parker memang sengaja .. Tetapi melihat wajah inosen-nya rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Parker kemudian mencari Coklat Hutan Hitam di kotak P3KS Daff, membangunkan Spidey dan Joshua, lalu menyelidiki ke Hutan Hitam, bertemu ketiga peri ini, ke Honeydukes, dan bertemu denganku, tetapi belum berhasil mengungkap siapa pelakunya,"

Hadirin memperhatikan dengan serius.

"Dan kita kini dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa ada seseorang yang tidak terkena pengaruh jamur. Pura-pura tertidur, saat semua sudah terlelap, ia menyelinap keluar," sambung Lupin.

"Mungkinkah itu disengaja?" Wita menyela, "ia menukar Coklat Hutan Hitam dengan Coklat Besar Honeydukes, lalu berada di sini untuk memastikan bahwa rencananya berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Setelah melihat semuanya tertidur, lalu menyelinap pergi.

"Tapi untuk apa?" MSS bergumam.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang hilang?" Snape bercermin pada pengalamannya sendiri, "sudah kau periksa lemari penyimpanan bahan-bahan ramuanmu?"

Daff menggeleng, "Tidak ada yang kurang. Semua masih ada, kecuali bahan-bahan yang Anda pergunakan tadi untuk membuat ramuan guna membangunkan kami,"

Snape mengangguk kurang percaya. Baginya, kalau ada suatu kejadian, kekacauan, maka pertama kali yang harus diperiksa adalah lemari bahan ramuan. Siapa tahu pengalih perhatian.

"Profesor Dumbledore menyatakan pada kami," sela Merryweather sambil melontarkan pandangan kurang suka pada Snape, "bahwa kemungkinan ini kerjaan member juga, yang berniat buruk. Hanya ingin mengacau saja,"

"Member kurang kerjaan, kali," sambar Spidey.

Ruangan ramai oleh gumam-gumam di mana-mana.

Tapi dengungan gumam-gmam itu serentak dibungkam oleh suara desingan tajam di luar. Seperti suara lontaran granat, atau kembang api air mancur, hanya lebih tajam menyakitkan pendengaran.

Desing-desing semakin kerap dan tajam, sehingga mereka bergegas keluar untuk melihat. Hari memang sudah malam dan dalam kelamnya langit mereka melihat letusan-letusan seperti kembang api menyilaukan. Hanya saja tak berbentuk bunga atau bentuk-bentuk kembang api lazimnya, tapi berupa tulisan dengan huruf yang tak teratur:

KALIAN SEMUA PENYIHIR BODOH

STUPID WITCHES

IDIOT WIZARDS

Dan tulisan-tulisan lain yang untungnya (atau sayangnya?) tidak diloloskan BSF (Badan Sensor Fanfiction). Tulisan-tulisan tidak senonoh, tulisan-tulisan yang tidak sepatutnya ditulis oleh witch atau wizard yang terpelajar

Mulanya Daff mencoba menghapusnya dengan "deletrius". MSS dan Spidey membantunya. Tetapi tulisan-tulisan itu malah semakin banyak. Dan menjadi solid, mengeras, dan berjatuhan. Sesampainya di tanah, meledak dengan suara keras dan memercikkan api, hinga mulai menimbulkan kebakaran kecil di mana-mana, yang akhirnya membesar.

Teriakan panik di mana-mana, para members berlari kian kemari mencari tempat yang aman.

Snape dan Lupin segera saja menunjukkan kualitas mereka sebagai staf pengajar yang andal.

"Anak-anak," seru Lupin mengatasi keributan, "cepat buat shield, pelindung. Sebagian padamkan api dan pulihkan keadaan tumbuhan,"

Snape memimpin sebagian anak membuat shield dengan "Protectious". Segera saja seolah-olah sebuah cawan transparan raksasa ditangkupkan, melindungi pondok dari jatuhan huruf-huruf berbahaya itu.

Sementara itu Lupin memadamkan api dibantu sebagian member lainnya dan memulihkan keadaan tumbuhan yang hangus. Ketiga peri merah-biru-hijau beterbangan kian kemari menumbuhkan kembali bunga-bunga.

"Kita bisa menahannya," di luar kebiasaan Snape mengarahkan pembicaraannya pada Lupin, "tapi sampai kapan? Kita tidak bisa melenyapkan sumbernya. Sedang tenaga anak-anak pasti ada batasnya,"

"Itu dia," sanggah Lupin, "tenaga Member-Yang-Tidak-Usah-Disebut-Namanya ini juga pasti ada batasnya,"

"Jadi .. kita main kuat-kuatan, nih?" celetuk MSS. Snape sudah nyaris memelototinya, tapi keburu sadar siapa yang bicara.

"Pada prinsipnya sih begitu," ujar Lupin ramah pada MSS, membuat Snape mengalihkan pelototannya. Tapi Lupin seolah tak peduli.

"Daff," instruksi Snape, "kalau begitu buat ramuan Tanpa-Letih untuk kita semua secepatnya, Kau tahu kan bahannya, daun .."

"Siap, Sir, saya sudah hafal kok," Daff secepatnya melesat ke dapur ramuan. Dibantu para peri rumah, ramuan segera tersedia.

Namun ternyata kekuatan Member-Yang-Tidak-Usah-Disebut-Namanya ini cukup kuat juga. Meski para member sudah bekerja sama dengan sebaik mungkin, nyaris saja mereka kewalahan.

"Kaya'nya Member-Yang-Tidak-Usah-Disebut-Namanya ini bukan cuma seorang, deh," keluh Tya di sela-sela usahanya mempertahankan Shield.

"Kukira juga begitu," Rouge terengah-engah.

Anak-anak sudah terlihat lelah. Bahkan Snape wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya, bibirnya mulai membiru, dan .. terlihat ada titik darah segar di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau jangan memaksa melebihi kemampuanmu, Severus," desis Lupin, "Anak-anak! Tinggalkan saja api itu, semua konsentrasi ke mempertahankan Shield, ayo cepat ..!!"

"Biar kami yang mengurus api dan tanaman-tanaman ini," seru Merryweather.

Semua member kini memusatkan tongkat mereka pada shield. Snape dibantu Lupin menyatukan tenaga pada pusat Shield (Shield-core). Tetapi rupanya itu masih belum cukup. Mendadak terdengar letusan di sstu tempat. Shield pecah! Dan di tempat lain, dan di tempat lain lagi ..

Saat mereka sudah nyaris menyerah, datanglah sesuatu yang tak terduga. Di udara, lebih tinggi dari posisi tulisan-tulisan itu, muncul ..

"Makhluk apa itu?" Molly berteriak, setengah kagum setengah cemas, jangan-jangan satu lagi musuh yang harus dilawan.

Seekor .. tidak .. sepasang makhluk berpendar kemilau di gelap malam. Kepala, paruh dan sayapnya bak seekor elang, badannya seperkasa singa, ekornya seperti kelabang, siap menyengat dan melecut-lecut.

"Itu .. itu .. Griffin .." lirih Cornelia. Yang lain tak mampu berkata sepatahpun, memandang kagum.

Makhluk itu membawa aura yang aneh. Pada kawan ia membawa suasana menenangkan, seolah mengatakan 'Hei, sobat, aku di sini di pihakmu. Jangan khawatir aku akan membantumu'. Sedang pada lawan ia seolah menyebarkan nuansa ketakutan 'Menyingkirlah wahai pembuat onar. Atau kau akan rasakan akibatnya' (Dalam bahasa Sunda: Halik ku aing! Hehe ..)

Griffin yang satu, yang jantan, mengacungkan cakar depannya pada tulisan-tulisan yang terus berjatuhan itu. "Messageboardium Orderlius!" raungnya, dan sekejap tulisan itu menghilang.

Detik berikutnya terdengar jeritan-jeritan jauh di semak-semak "Ampuun .. ampuuun, aku tidak akan mengacau lagi .."

"Enyahlah kau, dan jangan kembali lagi," Griffin itu menggeram membuat nyali ciut.

"B-ba-baik .. " terdengar suara-suara gemeresak orang-orang mengambil langkah seribu.

Griffin yang jantan menoleh pada Griffin betina, mereka saling mengangguk, kemudian mendarat. Sesampainya di tanah mereka berubah wujud menjadi .. EG dan Deasy ..

"EG!" Anne, Daff, Spidey, dan Leonnie berteriak.

Yang lain masih bengong.

"Beliau ini admin kita," Anne menjelaskan, "dan itu Deasy, em .. gimana ya njelasinnya?" muka Anne mendadak merah.

"Ceweknya," celetuk Spidey. Kali ini Deasy yang memerah.

"Hus," tukas Daff buru-buru, "udah bukan ceweknya lagi,"

"Ha .. udah putus?"

"Bukan," Leonnie langsung nyamber, "EG sama Deasy udah mau married," (perhatian, kalau dibaca melewati tgl 11 berarti udah married!!)

"Ooooo .." paduan suara.

"Ehm," EG berdeham padahal nggak batuk, "begini sodara-sodara. Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena akhir-akhir ini jarang muncul karena kesibukan saya .."

" .. mempersiapkan pernikahan," samber Spidey lagi.

EG nyengir. "Oya," katanya menarik tangan Deasy sehingga maju ke depan para hadirin, "kenalkan ini calon istri saya,"

"Glad to meet you, ma'am," Lupin maju dan mencium tangan Deasy.

"Ini Remus Lupin, guru favorit anak-anak," EG menjelaskan pada Deasy.

"Ach, so," Deasy memandang kagum.

"Eh, enggak segitunya kok," Lupin nampak kikuk, ekor matanya mengerling Snape yang semakin muram saja mendengar komplimen EG pada Lupin, "Severus ini juga guru favorit para member di sini," sahutnya sambil menunjuk.

Snape yang tidak menduga sikap Lupin jadi geragapan, maju dan mencium tangan Deasy juga, "Severus Snape at your service, ma'am," sahutnya dingin, tapi membuat beberapa member klepek-klepek.

Tak terduga ia mendekati Lupin, "Remus, terimakasih telah menyelamatkan jiwaku," sahutnya mengulurkan tangan. Lupin menyambutnya dengan hangat, dan mereka berpelukan seperti dua sahabat yang sudah lama tak berjumpa. Saking gembiranya MSS juga tak terasa memeluk erat Rouge .. Semua bersorak gembira. Ketiga peri merah-hijau-biru menaburkan bunga-bunga sihir di sekeliling semuanya.

Daff melihat sekeliling, keseluruhan pondok dan halamannya porak poranda. Ia menghela napas, "Acara Assembly-nya bubar deh," keluhnya, "butuh waktu lama untuk membereskan tempat ini,"

"Eh, EG?" tanya Deasy.

"Apa, honey?"

"Gimana kalau acaranya dipindah ke tempat resepsi kita saja?"

Sebelum EG sempat mengatakan apa-apa seluruh member sudah bersorak, "Horeeee .. setujuuuu .. hidup EG, hidup Deasy .."

Parker maju dengan malu-malu(in), "Err, di tempat pesta nanti, kateringnya nyediain spagheti saus jamur nggak, ya?"

Member lain (serempak) "Huuuuuuuuuu ..."

_Duh, malu-maluin ya? Sori ya Des, begini nih anak-anak HPI 'sesuai wujud aslinya' hehe .. _

**End of Episode I**


End file.
